


Three's A Crowd

by AuthorUnniOng



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bottom! Seongwoo, Bruises, Daddy Kink, Hyung line, Light Angst, M/M, Non AU, Praise Kink, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top! Daniel, Top! Jaehwan, concerned Minhyun, cross posted on AFF, kang daniel - Freeform, kim jaehwan - Freeform, ong seongwoo - Freeform, wanna one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnniOng/pseuds/AuthorUnniOng
Summary: The four times Jaehwan ignored Seongwoo's bruises and the one time he couldn't.OrOngNielHwan smut.





	1. Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second attempt at smut, please go easy on me. The smut will start in the second part as the story kinda went out of control for a while and I had to have a few rewrites.  
> Hope you enjoy part one.  
> :)

Jaehwan was hiding in a wardrobe. Jaehwan was twenty-one years old this year and he was currently hiding behind some coats in a tiny wardrobe in his bandmates bedroom. The reason behind it? Ridiculous. He couldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t believe it. His heart clenched at the thought. Daniel wasn’t like that and no words from any one could change his mind. 

Minhyun had reassured him that is was not a witch hunt, that they only wanted to protect their bandmate. Seongwoo. Jaehwan felt guilt rush over him, there was something up with his hyung, but he couldn’t bring himself to believe that it was Daniel who was causing it. Daniel was sweet, he was kind and soft and he loved Seongwoo. So much…

It all started a couple of weeks back. That was when the first marks appeared. It was Jaehwan who noticed it. Oh, the irony.   
He, along with Seongwoo, Jisung, Minhyun and Sungwoon were getting changed in their practice room. Daniel along with the maknae like had run off ahead deciding to change back at their dorm and get on with ordering food. 

Jaehwan was changing in the corner tuning in and out of the idle conversation, too tired to truly keep up. 

“So what do we think?” Seongwoo eagerly questioned as he struggled out of his hoodie. The question directed at their oldest, who seemed to be fighting his jeans that were caught on his ankles. A battle he was losing, as he toppled ungracefully onto the ground causing the others to cackle with laughter, then wince at their aching muscles. 

“Urfghhh.” He muttered his face still plastered to the sweat covered dancefloor. “Seongwoo yah, we are all dying. No one wants to drink tonight…” 

“Yeah, just take your damn boyfriend.” Minhyun piped up, massaging his sore thighs as he pulls on some worn out jeans. 

“He doesn’t like to drink too much, not when we have a schedule the next day.” Seongwoo paused as he pulled off the worn t-shirt that had stuck to his chest, then turned to Jaehwan, “What about you, Hwanie? You won’t let me down, right?” 

“Hyung, I’m ti-” The rest of Jaehwan’s sentence came out as a coughing stutter as he looked over at Seongwoo. The older boy was looking at him expectantly, his clean shirt in hand and his perfectly alabaster chest glistening under the harsh lighting. It wasn’t Seongwoo’s chest that had Jaehwan flustered, he had secretly stared at that chest long enough that it no longer flustered him the way it once did, it was the blossoms of red marks leading from the crook of the older boy’s neck all the way down his body and disappearing under the line of his pants. He was positively covered in hickeys, some small, barely a different colour from his regular skin, others large and dark that looked painful.

Jaehwan opened his mouth to try and resume his sentence when another voice interrupted him, clearly one that had been alerted by his initial coughs.

“Holy hell, Seongwoo!” Sungwoon gasped, now also openly gawking at the other boy, who seemed to have just remembered the state of his torso.

“Jesus, Ongie, you need to tell Niel to calm down!” Jisung laughed, “It looks like he was actually trying to eat you.” 

“The cordi’s will have your head if its visible.” Minhyun added with a chuckle. 

Seongwoo turned a bright pink, quickly shrugging on his shirt and ignoring the laughter and hoots coming from the other members of the Hyung line. No one thought much of it. Jaehwan wished his heart didn’t sink at the almost blissful blush that crept onto his Hyung’s face.   
Jaehwan knew that his feelings were stupid; he thought he liked Daniel – his same aged friend who was soft and sweet and gave the best hugs, then he thought he liked Seongwoo – his Hyung who was so funny and welcoming and so god damn breath-taking. It didn’t take him too long to realise that his messed-up mind was infatuated with both of them and the fact that they were together and he was watching them from the side lines was enough to almost crush him completely. But he had come to terms with that.

Sort of.

.

The second time someone noticed was a few days later. It was Guanlin. They were all sat crowded together, monitoring their latest dance practice, dishevelled and sweating when Jaehwan hear a low voice whisper something in Seongwoo’s direction. 

“Oh, Hyung what happened?” Guanlin’s finger grazed over Seongwoo’s knee which had a rather dark, purple bruise, followed by a smaller yellowing one just above on his inner thigh. Seongwoo flinched at the touch, tugging at the end of his basketball shorts, trying to cover the nasty looking bump. 

“Ah, n-nothing, Lin ah, I fell on the stairs.” Seongwoo dismissed, yet Jaehwan didn’t miss the way his eyes flickered to the oblivious centre chatting with Daehwi at the other side of the group. When he looked away from them, he locked eyes with Minhyun who was staring in their direction with an unreadable expression. 

But again, he didn’t think much of it, not till the third time that is…

.

The third time was bad. 

It was a week after that, they finally had another day off. Everyone had split off, the maknae line deciding to spend the whole day in the arcade, Jisung deciding to catch up on some KBS drama that he had missed the for the past few weeks and Seongwoo and Daniel went on a secret date to some underground restaurant. 

Jaehwan was lying back on his bunk in the room he shared with Jisung, quietly strumming his guitar, so as not to disturb the older one’s viewing. He was feeling quite relaxed, taking in the unusual silence that had enveloped the dorm when the door to their room was unceremoniously thrown open and Minhyun stepped inside with a conflicted impression.

Jaehwan sat up instantly, his heart jolting at the sudden noise. Jisung also looked up from the drama, removing his headphones.  
“Hyung are you okay?” Jaehwan asked cautiously. Minhyun didn’t acknowledge the question.  
Jisung sat up from his position, giving the younger a questioning glance, “Minhyun, wha-”

“I think Daniel is hurting Seongwoo.” 

What.

Silence. 

Jaehwan and Jisung stared back at Minhyun unable to comprehend what the other was saying. Jaehwan could feel the protests bubbling up in his throat. Daniel hurting Seongwoo? Never. No. Jaehwan wanted to shout at his hyung for suggesting something like that, but he was beaten by Jisung. 

“What?” Jisung’s voice was quiet but forceful, for the first time using the tone that was reserved for only the oldest in the group. 

Minhyun took another step into the room, he closed the door behind him. Jaehwan was getting anxious. Why would he say something like that? Minhyun wasn’t someone to accuse people without reason. 

“Jisung hyung, I’m sorry. I think Daniel is hurting Seongwoo. I was just with Seongwoo, before he left with Daniel and we were getting changed and his wrists are all bruised and his hips are practically black and blue, I could almost see the outline of where a pair of hands…” Minhyun paused his rambling to find the best way to put it, “where Daniel’s were pressing. I don’t know wh-”

“Stop. Minhyun you better think very carefully about how you’re going to end that sentence. I’ve known Daniel for over half a decade. I know him. He’s not like that.” Jisung was now standing too and the air in the room was cold, Jaehwan wished he had gone to the arcade with the others. He was not prepared for a conversation like this. His mind swam with images of Daniel and Seongwoo. They loved each other and he loved them, he couldn’t believe that Daniel could be hurting Seongwoo. 

“That’s why I came to you,” The distress was clear in Minhyun’s voice, “I don’t know what is going on, if it’s not intentional, but they look painful and even Jaehwan saw it.” 

Suddenly the two of them turned to face the youngest in the room and Jaehwan could feel himself shrink under their gaze. 

“W-what?” He mustered.

“With Guanlin, a couple of days ago. I know you noticed too.” Minhyun insisted.

Jaehwan didn’t know how to answer. And he never had to. 

“Stop. Okay. I don’t want to hear this. This conversation ends here. Daniel isn’t hurting Seongwoo. Now please get out.” Jisung jumped in, raised his voice and for the first time in a long time Jaehwan felt fear. 

Minhyun stared at Jisung for a moment longer, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips. He turned to leave, stopping just before the door.   
“You’re gonna notice sooner or later.” 

.

Jisung noticed sooner. 

It was only a two days later and Jaehwan along with most of the hyung line, excluding Seongwoo and Daniel, were sat in the living room in the early hours of Saturday. The maknae line -aside from Daehwi- had fallen asleep hours ago and the other boys were enjoying being able to relax without any schedules the next day. Jisung had been civil towards Minhyun even if he was still annoyed with the younger boy’s suggestion. Jaehwan was thankful that there hadn’t been a further argument. He didn’t want anything tearing apart their team. 

“So what do you think? Can we swing it?” Sungwoon asked eagerly.

“I’m not sure… it’s right before our debut, we are lucky to have tomorrow off to be honest.” Minhyun said, running a hand through his hair.   
“I mean, Hyung maybe we should just sneak some into the dorms?” Daehwi innocently interjected from his position lying cross Jisung and Sungwoon’s laps.

“Yah, Lee Daehwi!” Jisung scolded, scandalised at the maknae’s suggestion, “You can’t even drink, don’t try it. Anyway, you should be going to bed soon, shouldn’t you?” 

“Hyunggggg…” Daehwi whined childishly, showing his age. Jaehwan couldn’t help but laugh at the younger boy’s cute behaviour along with the others who were all weak to his charms. 

At that moment, a noise brought their attentions to the door leading into Seongwoo and Daniels room. The door creaked open and Seongwoo walked out.

“-ay, Niel ah, I’ll get it.” He was speaking quietly, his voice had a soft edge to it, he was clearly smiling.

As he stepped out of the doorway he finally noticed the group casually sitting in living room. He seemed slightly surprised, clearly not expecting anyone to be up at such an hour. 

“Uh, hey… you guys still up?” He cleared his voice, yet it was still husky. Jaehwan watched as he his hands came down to the edge of the baggy shirt he was wearing, pushing it further down. He seemed slightly uncomfortable with his state of undress. 

The rest of the group couldn’t conceal their smirk’s, it was obvious what was going on in that room, possibly only moments before. Seongwoo looked wrecked; he was wearing one of Daniel’s old b-boy team shirts, which was big on Daniel, so it almost swallowed Seongwoo’s willowy frame. His hair was a mess, falling carelessly over his forehead, his lips were bitten and swollen and his cheeks a were tinted a faint pink.

The others went back to their conversation and yet Jaehwan couldn’t pull his eyes away, he tried his best not to stare at the older boy, he tried not to think about how that shirt fell to his mid-thigh and how he just wished it was smaller, smaller so he could see more of his delicate hyung’s perfect body. He looked away abruptly as he caught Seongwoo’s eyes though he swore the older boy winked at him before moving to the kitchen area to make a drink. 

He was finally able to tune into the conversation again. It seemed Jisung was trying to get Daehwi to go to bed, an argument he would almost certainly lose. He was laughing along with Sungwoon when he felt someone elbow him in the side. It was Minhyun who nodded towards Seongwoo. Jaehwan looked over and immediately felt his heart in his throat. 

It was bad. It was very bad. 

Seongwoo was leaning over the counter trying to reach something on the top shelf and he shirt had risen to reveal his upper thigh and the edge of his boxers. His pale skin was littered with bruises. From the backs of his thighs, reaching around and disappearing between his legs, there were purple and blue patches blooming on his skin. They were bad but nothing compared to the multiple pink welts that ran in thin lines across both his thighs. 

Jaehwan couldn’t stop the audible gasp that fell from his lips. He clapped his hand over his mouth and yet it was too late everyone’s attention was pulled in his direction as they looked around for the cause of his gasp. 

They noticed quite quickly, Jisung’s expression became unreadable, Sungwoon looked concerned and Daehwi just looked confused.

“What happened to S-” Daehwi started but was interrupted. 

“Right! Bedtime!” Sungwoon grabbed Daehwi and tossed him over his shoulder, walking out of the room abruptly, clearly sensing that something bigger was going on. 

Jaehwan tried to find something, anything that didn’t lead to Daniel. He couldn’t. He watched as Seongwoo gathered everything he needed in the kitchen and walked back into his bedroom. 

“Night guys!” Seongwoo’s tone was cheerful, clearly oblivious to the groups discovery. As he walked past Jaehwan noted that he was limping. He winced.

Minhyun opened his mouth to speak but was cut through by Jisung.

“This doesn’t prove anything…”

“What do you mean? How could there be any more proof?” Minhyun almost shouted, then winced at his own tone, “Sorry Hyung.” 

“Tomorrow we are all going to go out, Jaehwan, I want you to monitor them. Hide somewhere.” Jisung spoke calmly.

“Me?!” Jaehwan squeaked. He didn’t want to do this. He couldn’t do this. It was one thing concealing his feelings when they were all together but watching them be happy, cute and coupley while alone… his heart clenched. 

He was so alone. 

“Yes, you. I want you to tell me,” he sighed, as if he couldn’t bring himself to say the words, “tell me… tell me if something happens.” 

.

That brings him to now, hiding in his bandmates wardrobe, cursing his existence. 

It had been roughly and an hour since Jisung and Minhyun had made plans and hurriedly shuffled Sungwoon and the maknae line out of the dorm. Daniel suggested that they watch a film together, although the only thing he seemed to be interested in was the inside of Seongwoo’s mouth. After roughly twenty minutes of watching the two lovebirds Jaehwan needed to leave, his heart was betraying him and his eyes were soon to follow. 

The two chose to sit in the armchair, with Seongwoo curled up in Daniels arms, leaving Jaehwan to sit alone at the centre of the two-seater, hugging pathetically onto a cushion. His eyes kept drifting to the way Daniels large fingers intertwined with Seongwoo’s slender ones, his free hand tracing patterns on his hyung’s pale skin. Their faces only inches apart, Seongwoo’s lips would brush against Daniels causally as he spoke. 

They were completely in their own world, and Jaehwan could feel a lump rising in his throat. 

“Uh, I think I’m gonna go to bed.” He stood abruptly, causing the other two to look at him for the first time in ages. “I’m gonna take a nap.”   
“Yeah, I think we will too…” Daniel said with a smirk, nudging Seongwoo who turned slightly pink. 

“Right… well… bye.” Jaehwan turned and rushed towards his room, checking if they were watching and as expected they were lost in each other, giving him the perfect moment to slip into their room without being seen. 

The wardrobe was far too small to carry a grown adult, and as he curled up around some jackets he tried to calm his mind. 

Stop it. You have to do this. Stop it. It’s never going to happen. Just get through this, tell Jisung hyung, everything will be okay. 

Breathe.

Jaehwan composed himself just in time for the door to be thrown open and Daniel to walk in, pulling Seongwoo along. As the door slammed shut behind them, Jaehwan watched through the crack as Daniel pushed Seongwoo against the wall roughly, his hands cupping his face and leaning in for a hungry kiss. Jaehwan covered his mouth his hand trying to stop himself making any noise. 

The kiss seemed never ending, Daniels hands roamed Seongwoo’s body freely, each breath getting shorter and shorter. Jaehwan closed his eyes, he didn’t want to see this. He needed to get out, it was too much, his head hurt. He opened his eyes trying to figure out how to leave without being branded as a creep for being there in the first place. He ends up watching again, he could see Seongwoo hesitate before reaching up and letting his fingers wind into Daniel’s hair. 

That was when the mood changed in a way Jaehwan was not prepared for. 

Daniel pushes Seongwoo back against the wall, his hand wrapping easily around the older boy’s neck and his eyes shifting into something Jaehwan couldn’t identify. 

“Yah, Ong Seongwoo. What do you think you’re doing?” his voice was sharp, angry almost.

“S-sorry, I d-” The rest of the sentence was mumbled. 

“Sorry? What was that?” Daniel asked mockingly, his grip tightening. 

Jaehwan’s eyes grew wide… what was happening?

“Sorry, hyung. I forgot.” Seongwoo stuttered, his gaze fixed to the ground. 

Hyung?!

Jaehwan’s head swam, what was going on? What was Daniel doing? He was trying to figure out what to do as Daniel continued to speak.   
Daniel wrenched Seongwoo’s chin up forcing him to look him in the eye. “Next time there will be a punishment, you understand?” 

He pulled his hand back momentary, then punctuated the question with a firm slap across Seongwoo’s face. 

That was when Jaehwan found himself flying out of the wardrobe...


	2. Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan finds out the truth.  
> Things take a turn he wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update, honestly I alway's underestimate how difficult it is to write good smut. Its taken me two weeks and im not even sure that its any good. 
> 
> It has spiraled to the point that it will now have a third (also smut) chapter.  
> Hopefully up within a week.

His arms moved of their own accord as the grabbed Daniel by the collar tearing him away from Seongwoo. It was the element of surprise that helped him, there was no way that he would be able muster that kind of strength regularly. Daniel stumbled, caught off guard and almost fell over his own legs. The scary look faded and was replaced by one of bewilderment. Jaehwan moved stand in front of Seongwoo, staring Daniel down.

“Daniel, what the fuck are you doing?” He yelled in a voice he hoped was intimidating, “You- you hurt him! This whole time I’ve been telling myself that Minhyun hyung was wrong, th- that he was being stupid and that hyung was just clumsy-”

“Jaehwan, that’s not-” 

“No! Shut up! Sh-shut up! You were hurting him this whole time!” Jaehwan was shaking, he knew that, what he didn’t realise was that he was tearing up, not until Daniel stepped forwards and wiped away a stray tear, his eyes too full of concern. Jaehwan slapped away the other boy’s hand.

“Hwanie, wait, he’s not hurting me.” Seongwoo’s voice was quiet but caught his attention immediately, he turned to Seongwoo, who still seemed a little out of it, his hands cupping the older boy’s face, then his arms, his shoulders, trying to see if he was okay. 

“What do you mean, hyung, I saw him. He hit you.”

“That was because I…” He hesitated, his face tinted pink, “I asked him to.” 

There was a heavy pause and Jaehwan didn’t know what to say. He could hear a snicker coming from Daniel yet he couldn’t bring himself to look away from Seongwoo. 

“What?”

“He hit me because I wanted him to.” 

Wait, what?

Wait… WHAT?

“Maybe we should sit down,” Seongwoo said and led him to the edge of bed and sat him down taking one of his hands in his own. 

“What… what… what do you mean?” He stumbled on his words and Seongwoo seemed to be trying to figure out where to start too. 

“I like, well, I like being treated a bit roughly? I don’t know how to explain, it’s a kink… I guess?” Seongwoo spoke carefully, “I know I sometimes take it a bit far, I always ask for it though, don’t I, sweet peach?

Oh, my god, ‘sweet peach’?

It was Daniel’s turn to turn pink at the use of his private nickname. 

“I freaked out a little too, when he first asked me to, you know, but we talked about it.” Daniel looked down, a small frown on his face, “I can’t believe you thought I hurt him...”

“He’s covered in bruises! Niel ah, I didn’t want to believe it but you should have seen Minhyun hyung, he was so angry, Jisung hyung defended you though. At first at least.” Jaehwan rambled. 

“It’s okay, it does look bad from the outside.” Daniel accepted. 

“We should probably be more careful.” Seongwoo nodded.

Jaehwan was calming down a little when the image of Seongwoo’s thighs and the red lashes across them flashed in his mind. 

“Hyung, but your legs…” 

“We, uh, we aren’t going to do that again. T-that was a mistake.” Daniel’s expression immediately darkened. Seongwoo reached across Jaehwan and took Daniel’s hand, comfortingly.

“That wasn’t your fault.” Seongwoo directed at Daniel before looking back to Jaehwan, “we’re kinda new to all of this, honestly neither of us know what we’re doing and usually it goes fine but I asked him to spank me with this cane thing and it was different to what we thought. More painful for sure. But it’s okay, we’re learning.” 

Jaehwan nodded, his head was swimming with all the new information. He didn’t know what he was going to tell Jisung and Minhyun because he didn’t think the word ‘kink’ or ‘sexual spanking’ could ever be able to leave his lips without him dying of embarrassment. He was relived though, they needed to be more careful but at least it wasn’t something worse. Jaehwan just needed to get out of the room and think about how he would explain to the situation. He moved to stand but was tugged back into his space. 

“Don’t leave. We still have time before the others come back.” Seongwoo smiled, his nose crinkling and his eyes becoming crescent moons. It was the look that melted fangirls hearts and Jaehwan was weak. He felt the older boy’s hand moving to absentmindedly rub circles on Jaehwan’s inner thigh. It was a small gesture, but Jaehwan felt as if someone had set him on fire. 

“Everything we do is safe,” Daniel spoke again, in what Jaehwan thought was an attempt to doubly soothe him. “We have a safe word, hyung made it, both of us know it.” Daniel reassured, his eyes landing on what Seongwoo’s hand was doing, a small smirk returning to his face. 

“Yeah, it’s ‘poodles’, you should make note of it.” 

“Poodl- wait what? Make note?” Jaehwan was sure he misheard, his heart was stuttering in its cage, not helped by the way Seongwoo’s hand was inching further and further up his thigh. 

“Make note, remember, use it if necessary,” Daniel’s words were mere whispers as Jaehwan suddenly felt the others boy’s lips brush against the back of his neck. 

“Wha-” 

“Don’t worry, you won’t have to use it today, we don’t want to scare you off.” Seongwoo spoke softly, his face inching closer to Jaehwan, slowly enough to give him the time to back away if he wanted to. He held is place.

“I-”

His words were cut off by a pair of lips. Seongwoo’s lips. It was exactly as he had imagined it a thousand times before, his lips were soft and his tongue knew tricks that made Jaehwan forget to breath. His hands immediately wound into his hyungs hair, his mind frantically trying to catch up to his body, he could feel heat pooling towards his crotch. Daniel was at the crook of his neck, his teeth working on a soft patch of skin where is neck met his shoulder. Jaehwan could feel shudders pass through his body, as he felt large hands dip under his shirt and press against his bare skin. 

He pulled away, gasping for air trying to adjust to the way he was sandwiched between Seongwoo and Daniel. Seongwoo was looking at him with lust filled eyes and Daniel’s body was pressed against his back in such a way that he could hear the other boy’s heart pounding in his chest. 

“We wanted to bring you into this before, you know.” Seongwoo murmured, one of his hands stroking Jaehwan’s hair. “We both want you to be a part of this, if- well, if you want to?”

Jaehwan didn’t know what to say, so instead he leaned forward kissing Seongwoo once again, then turned to face Daniel, pulling him in for their first kiss. It was different to Seongwoo’s, where his was experienced, confident, Daniel was gentle, cautious, he was kissing him almost like he thought he would break. Jaehwan couldn’t help but wonder how this boy with soft lips and gentle hands had left those marks all over his hyung’s body. One part of him was still a little concerned, another, much larger part wanted see it, wanted to feel it.

Daniel broke away from him with a grin, “Seongwoo yah, I think that was a yes.” 

At the use of his name, almost like a trigger, Seongwoo’s demeanour changed, looking down, the ends of his hair tumbling into his eyes. 

His tongue swiped over his lips as he replied softly, “I think so, hyung.” 

Daniel was clearly returning to his previous manner too, his eyes narrowing and a smirk appearing on his usually sweet face. Jaehwan’s heart pounded, he wasn’t scared but he felt as though he was on the edge of cliff about to step off into oblivion. There was no turning back.

“Why doesn’t baby show his new hyung what he can do?” Daniel spoke in a low tone, his fingers brushing through Seongwoo’s hair.  
Seongwoo nodded eagerly, without hesitation slipping his shirt off, over his head and tossing it to the side. His skin was painted with marks, like blossoms springing from the alabaster of his skin. Jaehwan forgot to breath. 

Seongwoo pushed him back till he was lying down, then climbed on top of him. He kissed him again, this time without holding back, fingers intertwined in Jaehwan’s hair, without breaking their kiss his ground his crotch against Jaehwan’s causing his breath to hitch in his throat. Jaehwan gripped onto Seongwoo’s hips his nails digging into his pale flesh, pulling the older boy as close to him as possible.  
Seemingly sensing his eagerness, Seongwoo pulled away from their kiss, leaving Jaehwan to whine embarrassingly at the sudden loss of contact. He took the moment to look over at Daniel who had stripped off to his boxers while they had been lost in the kiss. He was sat on the bed opposite them, palming at his dick above his underwear. He had a lazy grin, soaking in the sight before him. Jaehwan went to speak but was interrupted when Seongwoo started to pull his shirt off him, his fingers working fast to strip him of his clothing, tossing almost everything but his underwear. 

Jaehwan suddenly felt very naked, a blush appearing abruptly on his face. 

“Hyung is very pretty when he blushes.” Seongwoo muttered, softly pressing his lips against Jaehwan’s collar bone. Jaehwan could feel his hair stand on end. A soft moan escaped his lips as Seongwoo sucked on the spot, clearly intent on leaving a mark. Jaehwan’s skin was set on fire as Seongwoo’s mouth moved further and further south, getting dangerously close to the line of his underwear. His dick was almost painfully constrained in his underwear, he needed to be released, he needed to feel Seongwoo’s lips wrapped around his-

“Stop.” 

No. Fuck.

Seongwoo stilled immediately pulling slightly away from Jaehwan, his head still close enough to his crotch that it was driving the younger boy crazy.

“You can do both of us, right baby?” Daniel’s voice was low, a command disguised as a question. 

“Of course,” Seongwoo nodded eagerly, pulling away from Jaehwan who wanted to yell out at the lack of contact.

Daniel made his way over to them, capturing Seongwoo’s lips in his, his hands tugging at the older boy’s hair. Jaehwan sat up, suddenly greedy for attention, he pulled Daniel back, going in for a kiss. He could taste Seongwoo on Daniel’s lips and he hated how much he enjoyed that. After they broke away, Daniel let out a laugh. 

“Someone’s eager.” Daniel’s hand cupped Jaehwan’s erection, squeezing slightly, earning himself a broken moan. He laughed. “Baby, go ahead and take care of him first, I don’t think Hwanie can wait.” 

Jaehwan would have been embarrassed by his obvious arousal if his mind wasn’t swamped with images of Seongwoo’s lips around his dick. 

The older boy followed Daniel’s instructions, almost pouncing on Jaehwan forcing him back onto his back. Daniel leaned in kissing him once again, before moving away. Jaehwan would have inquired if not for Seongwoo, pulling his underwear down and releasing his dick from its restraints. Seongwoo was looking up at him through his eyelashes, and Jaehwan almost came at just that sight. The older boy wrapped his slender fingers around the base of his dick and leant in licking the precum from the tip. 

“F-fuck.”

Seongwoo licked another strip from the base to the tip, before finally taking the head into his mouth, his tongue swirling before pressing against the end once again, causing the loudest moan yet. He slowly took more and more, before Jaehwan felt his dick hit the back of Seongwoo’s throat. His hands instinctively found their place in the older boy’s hair, tugging recklessly as he began to thrust up into his mouth. Slowly at first, then picking up speed. If he had any control left, he would have told himself to slow down. But he was spiralling and he was just so close, so close to the edge. 

“Oh shit, fu-fuck. Shit, Seongwoo ah-” The words tumbled from his lips as he felt the older boy moan around his dick, the vibrations sending a jolt of pleasure through him. Jaehwan looked up to see Daniel, kneeling behind Seongwoo, one hand on the small of his back and the other pumping two fingers in and out of the older boy’s ass. Jaehwan moaned at the sight, everything becoming too much for him; the way Seongwoo was accepting his frantic thrusts, the way his legs were spread and his ass was in the air for all to see, the way he was responding to Daniel fucking him ruthlessly with his fingers. 

“I- I’m com-” He couldn’t finish the sentence as he came in Seongwoo’s mouth, taking him by surprise. The older boy gagged for a moment before swallowing his load. Jaehwan panted, trying to pull himself together yet was taken off guard at the sight of Seongwoo with tears streaming down his face and some of his cum dripping down his chin. 

Daniel moved up on the bed, moving himself and Seongwoo so they were almost in a huddle at the top of the bed, with Seongwoo in between them. Daniel pulled the older boy in for a rough kiss, licking Jaehwan’s cum from his chin. 

“I can taste you.” Daniel smirked before leaning in and pressing his lips to Jaehwan’s forcing him to taste himself. He should have been disgusted but he deepened the kiss without hesitation, his heart was pounding and his dick was rapidly hardening once again. He wanted more.

He needed more. 

“Hyung, I need you to fuck me.” Seongwoo whined, from where he was sandwiched between the two kissing boys. He was grinding his crotch against Jaehwan’s thigh clearly frustrated. Jaehwan wanted to touch him yet his hand was smacked away. 

“No, he’s not allowed to be touched. Not until we are done.” Daniel spoke with authority, punctuating his point with a smack across Seongwoo’s ass. “He knows the rules.” 

“Yes, Hyung,” Seongwoo moaned, unable to mask his pleasure at his punishment. 

“Good, now Baby, Hwanie is going to fuck you first today. You aren’t allowed to cum until I’m done fucking you. You understand?” 

Jaehwan could feel his heart in his throat. He was going to be allowed to fuck Seongwoo? He thought this had to have been one of his fantasies, one of his late-night wanking sessions where he would hide his moans under the pounding water of the shower, it couldn’t be real. 

“Yes, Hyung.” Seongwoo nodded obediently moving to lie on his back, letting his legs fall open, his hardened dick leaking precum onto his smooth stomach, his hole shamelessly exposed. 

“Good boy.” Daniel moved back on the bed and addressed Jaehwan, “He will do anything you ask, you know that, right? Don’t hold back.” He kissed him once again. “Oh, and he likes being praised.” 

“Hyung… I’m waiting…” Seongwoo almost purred. Jaehwan shuddered at his tone, moving to take the spot between the older boy’s legs.

“Seongwoo yah,” He leaned forward and bit down painfully on Seongwoo’s shoulder, sucking on the spot determined to make his own marks, “call me Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed please leave kudos/comment for more.
> 
> Let me know if you want more or if you want something for a different ship, I'll write for anyone in Wanna One and a few other of the top 20 trainees.


	3. Blushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, they fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy, still kinda new to this smut thing so take it easy on me haha  
> comments and criticisms are welcome :)

“Call me Daddy.” The words tumbled from his lips before he could filter them. For a second he was worried it was too much, if Daniel was only Hyung, then asking to be Daddy would probably be too much. He looked up to see Daniel at the top of the bed, he was wearing a smirk and stroking his length casually, he nodded as if to say ‘go ahead’. 

“Call me Daddy…” Jaehwan said again, this time as a whisper, his lips grazing Seongwoo’s ear. The older boy let out a low whine, shuddering at his command. Jaehwan couldn’t help but enjoy the reaction, leaning forward to suck on the spot just behind his ear. His touch was gentle, wanting to tease the older one, see him begging for his dick. It wouldn’t take long not when Seongwoo was thrusting up sporadically, his cock painfully hard from the overstimulation, pleading for release. Jaehwan ground his hips against Seongwoo’s, their cocks grazing one another’s just fleetingly enough to drive Seongwoo to the edge. 

“P-please, Ja- Daddy. Please, Daddy.” Seongwoo, practically screamed under him, his skin flushed and his breathing short. 

Jaehwan almost lost his composure, hearing Seongwoo calling him Daddy, it was almost too much. He stifled a moan and continued, letting his fingers trail down the other boy’s sides, finding their place on his hips. 

“Please what, baby?” He smirked.

“Fuck me! Fuck me, Daddy!” Seongwoo was shameless. 

Jaehwan grinned, he could get used to this. He didn’t know where the sudden confidence came from but he took one of his hands and stuck two of his fingers into Seongwoo’s mouth, his other hand wrapping around the older boy’s throbbing cock. Seongwoo’s lips tightened around his fingers sucking desperately, thrusting against Jaehwan’s palm viciously. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re so good,” Jaehwan, was losing control just at the sight. His mind was swimming. He removed his fingers and wasted no time in pushing them into Seongwoo’s puckered hole. Thanks to Daniel’s expert fingers it was easier than it would have been and his eager fingers pushed in all the way to his knuckles in one quick motion eliciting a surprised squeal.

“H-hyung, you’re okay? Right?” Jaehwan faltered for a moment, checking that Seongwoo was okay. He thought he got too carried away. 

He was met with a whack from Daniel, who looked at him sternly, “If he was hurt he would use the word. Don’t call him that again, he’s not your hyung right now.”

Jaehwan looked down at Seongwoo who had a couple of stray tears in the corner of his eyes but nodded eagerly already rocking his hips, trying to ride the younger boy’s fingers. 

“Right,” Jaehwan was convinced perhaps easier than he would have if not for the god-like beauty that was currently fucking himself on his fingers. Jaehwan pulled Daniel in for a kiss, his greed getting the better of him once again. His tongue fighting for dominance while his fingers mercilessly pumped in and out of Seongwoo’s hole. Every sense was screaming out as Daniel began to stroke at his rigid length teasingly, causing Jaehwan to moan into his mouth. He knew he couldn’t wait any longer, he needed to fuck Seongwoo. 

And Seongwoo clearly felt the same.

“Daddy,” he panted, his cheeks were dusted pink and his hair matted against his forehead, “D-daddy, please, fuck… I need y-you inside me,” he begged.

Jaehwan could listen to it all day, the way the older boy’s voice was so desperate, so wrecked...

Jaehwan removed his fingers, snickering at the way Seongwoo whined at the sudden emptiness. 

“What’s wrong baby?” He asked then looked up at Daniel who seemed to approve of his teasing.

“Daddy, please…”

“Please what, baby?” He let his fingers trail down Seongwoo’s sides once again, pulling his legs further apart, then leant down and bit down on a sensitive spot on his inner thigh and began to suck. Seongwoo writhed under his touch, trying instinctively to close his legs, Jaehwan held them open, letting his nails dig in to the pale flesh.

Jaehwan pulled back, unable to wait any longer. He positioned himself at Seongwoo’s entrance and pushed in till just the tip was buried inside. Seongwoo let out a filthy moan. He tried to move further down on the bed, rocking his hips to get Jaehwan to go deeper. 

He didn’t need to be told twice, he gripped the older boy and pushed in further, willing himself not to cum instantly at the feeling of Seongwoo’s walls against his sensitive cock. 

The boy in question was trembling, words and half sentences tumbling out of his mouth.

“Please… fuck… fu-fuck.”

Jaehwan paused once he was fully inside Seongwoo, against every thought that was tearing through his mind. Every thought that told him to fuck Seongwoo into the mattress without waiting a single moment, to break the bed around them, to cover him in all the marks that would make him his. He knew he needed to be careful, even if Seongwoo was willing and enjoyed a certain amount of pain, he would not do something that would be irreversible.

“Is baby ready?” He asked almost softly. 

“Yes, Daddy… please...” Seongwoo nodded eagerly, eyes wide and willing. 

Jaehwan began to move and god was he not prepared for the sensation, his heart hammered uncontrollably in his chest as he began thrusting, he leaned down till they were chest to chest and captured Seongwoo’s lips in a sweet kiss. He knew he was supposed to be playing the role of ‘Daddy’ right now but he needed a moment to be overwhelmed and frankly in love with the boy below him. After the kiss he pulled Daniel close and pecked him on the lips too, trying to convey everything he was feeling at that moment. He was greeted with a soft smile that disappeared as soon as it appeared.

Jaehwan has started his thrusts slowly at first, but as he got used to the rhythm he picked up speed. Snapping his hips savagely, the sound flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the room. 

“Aghh fuck… fuckk, Daddy!” Seongwoo was fully yelling at this point, his fingers grasping tightly on the sheets below them.

“God, You’re so good baby, you’re so good. Fuck.” Jaehwan showered him with praise his fingers intertwining with the other boy’s as he drilled him. 

Daniel moved forward, sitting at the spot beside Seongwoo’s head. 

“Open up for hyung now, baby.” He spoke with a calm yet commanding voice as he turned the older boy’s head to the side and pressed his large cock against his lips. Seongwoo didn’t hesitate for a moment opening his mouth wide and letting Daniel slide inside. Daniel was brutal. He held Seongwoo’s head in place as he began to thrust his cock in and out, only taking seconds to hit the back of the older boy’s throat. 

Jaehwan decided to move Seongwoo so that he was now fully on his side facing Daniel, he held one leg down against the mattress while putting one over his shoulder, spreading him wide enough that he hit that one spot causing Seongwoo to gag, releasing a strangled moan from around Daniel’s cock. 

Jaehwan was so close, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, he began to hammer his thrusts into that one spot, the feeling of Seongwoo’s walls clamping against his length brought him closer and closer to orgasm. He could see that Daniel was almost there too, his eyes shut tightly, his fingers wound painfully into Seongwoo’s hair. 

“I’m gonna cum-” the words barely left his mouth as he exploded inside Seongwoo’s ass. Panting, he pulled out slowly, watching as Daniel also got to the point of orgasm, the other boy didn’t utter a word of warning, letting himself cum, and watched gleefully as Seongwoo choked for a moment before successfully swallowing the load. As he pulled out he began to stroke the older boy’s neglected length. 

“Baby, you did so well today… not only taking care of me but your Daddy too.” Daniel’s voice was soothing and as he played with Seongwoo’s hair. Seongwoo almost purred in response to the praise, looking up at Daniel with tear stricken eyes and swollen lips. 

“You can cum now.” 

Jaehwan watched as Daniel carefully tugged at Seongwoo’s length a couple of times before the older boy came, practically untouched, from all the overstimulation. The white ribbons spattering across his chest.

They fell silent for a few moments only their heavy breath resonating through the room. Daniel grabbed a few wipes from the bedside table and began to wipe Seongwoo down, carefully cleaning away the evidence of their activities. 

Jaehwan watched almost awestruck at what had happened still unable to believe it. The silence was broken, much to his surprise by Seongwoo. 

“Hwanie,” his voice was quiet and a little hoarse, but Jaehwan knew the roles were over for now. Seongwoo didn’t even lift his head, just made a grabbing motion with his hand. Jaehwan was soon pulled down onto the mattress next to the older boy, who wasted no time in enveloping him in a large hug, pulling him tightly against his chest. Jaehwan could almost feel his heart swelling, even after everything that had happened he could feel the blush creeping up on his cheeks. 

Daniel joined the cuddle soon lying down behind Jaehwan, his arms flung around his waist. 

“You’ll be with us… right?” Seongwoo asked, his face only inches from Jaehwan’s. 

“Of course.” There was no hesitation. He would never leave them.

Daniel kissed his nape, his breath tickling the hairs on the back of his neck. 

Jaehwan wanted to cry. But he held it together. 

The trio lay there for a while longer, drifting in and out of consciousness and exchanging gentle kisses, before realising that the others would be back soon. They reluctantly got of bed and got dressed, helping Seongwoo out as he was still a little unsteady on his feet after their activities. They settled on the couch, Daniel taking the corner with his arm around Jaehwan and Seongwoo sprawled across both of their laps. 

No more than ten minutes later the front door was thrown open and their members stumbled in.

“How many times? Hyung! I won fair and square!” Daehwi shouted at an annoyed Jihoon.

“No! You distracted me! That’s not fair!” Jihoon argued back. 

The other members had stopped in their tracks, staring at the sight in front of them, slightly confused. Jisung and Minhyun exchanged glances and Sungwoon stepped in.

“Right kids, let’s go pick a movie.” He ushered everyone out, leaving them with the three boys on the couch. 

Seongwoo broke the silence first.

“Hey, hyung, Minie,” 

“Hey…” Jisung replied, “what’s, uhh, what’s going on here then?” He asked cautiously, eyeing the way Daniel was threading his fingers through Jaehwan’s. 

Jaehwan realised that he was supposed to be on a mission for his hyungs. 

Ah crap. The explanation. How was he supposed to explain?

He opened his mouth when someone else spoke for him.

“Daniel is not hurting me.” Seongwoo sat up in his spot on their lap. 

Jisung’s eyes widened, “That was not wha-”

“We just like kinky sex. He spanks me.” 

Everyone simultaneously lost their shit. Daniel began to choke on air, his face turning bright red, Jaehwan buried his face in his hands, Minhyun’s eyes almost fell out of his skull, and Jisung, well, he began spluttering like an old car engine.

“I- well,- that- uhh- I-” 

“Oh, we are with Jaehwan now too.” Seongwoo added, as if he didn’t just give their leader a heart attack.

Jaehwan was almost certain Jisung’s left eye began to twitch. 

“I need to lie down…” Jisung turned and headed to his room looking traumatized.

Minhyun paused for a second, “So everyone is okay?” 

“Perfectly.” 

“Good, now let’s never speak of your sex life ever again.” Minhyun turned and headed to his own room, without glancing back. 

After a pause Jaehwan cracked up laughing, his psychotic laugh ringing through the room. The other two glanced at him weirdly.

“I love you both.” He smiled, holding both of their hands.

“I love you too.” Seongwoo replied. 

“Love you too.” Daniel agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long.  
> I tried to get this final part out in time for Seongwoo's birthday but so many things came up.
> 
> As this is the final part of this story. I will be starting on something new in the new upload, I have two fics i've planned out, let me know which one i should release first.  
> 1) OngWink - Prank goes wrong (fluff/tiny angst)  
> 2) 2park - Woojin sleepwalks (fluffy fluff) 
> 
> Tell me which one you like in the comments :D

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @AuthorUnniOng to hear about any ongoing/upcoming fics I have lined up!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AuthorUnniOng)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/AuthorUnniOng)


End file.
